What The Hell!
by Progota
Summary: What the Hell! Seriously people it wasn't that hard to remember her! Ugh Well there finally gonna remember her after this meeting especially the male nations Based on Avril Lavigne's "What the Hell" starring Fem!Canada (ONESHOT)


**Oh Canada I'll love weither your a girl or a boy. But i perfer boy cause then it be wierd.**

**Eitherway here's a funny one-shot that i wrote that came to my head one day during school...yes I was that bored.**

**I dont own Hetalia or What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. They belong to thier respective owners. **

**So please read and enjoy! OH! And please Review~**

* * *

><p>Madeline Williams, also known as Canada, ran for her life. She was incredibly late again since Kumajiro decided that her alarm was annoying and broke it the night before, and then her phone alarm never rang.<p>

She smiled when she finally reached the door and flung it open. America, her brother, had stopped talking and everyone turned to her as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, I'm late my polar bear disconnected my alarm clock!" Maddie said taking a few breaths. There was silence…until America spoke up.

"Uh Dudette, who are you?" America said raising a golden eyebrow. Maddie stopped and looked at him.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." America said without a clue "Wait, are you a new country or something?" Canada face spelled 'seriously' as she face palmed.

"I'm Canada" she said trying to sound loud.

"Who?" England asked. Canada was fuming! Something just snapped.

"What the hell!" she yelled surprising everyone. "Alfred for god's sake you can't even remember your own sister!" she yelled.

"And you!" she turned to England "You raised me for years and yet you still don't know my fucking name" she cursed.

"How can no one see me?"She yelled "I'm the second largest country in the world! Almost as big as Russia!" she screamed. She took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly.

Then she smiled. Much to the before walking up to table and jumping up. Flashing her panties to a few nations in the process since she wore a mini skirt that day. Though WHAT THE HELL they weren't going to remember her! She didn't care!

She walked over everyone's paper work, ignoring the disapproving looks and angry faces. Then her phone rang as the alarm finally decided to work. She simply just walked over to her dumbass of a brother and grabbed him by his tie.

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

Canada sang to the surprise of everyone. She simply ignored them and continued on.

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

She pointed to England and America's, along with everyone else's, went white. Yes it was true. During one of America's party England somehow mistaken him America and had a full forced make out with her. Could that be considered molestation?

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>

She roughly pulled his tie until they were nose to nose. She smirked noticing Alfred blush.

**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

She laughed before kicking him in the chest. He quickly and painfully tumbled backwards.**  
>You're on your knees<br>Begging please  
>Stay with me<br>But honestly  
>I just need to be a little crazy <strong>

Maddie pulled her hair out of it restraints and ruffled her hair then pointed at Alfred.

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell**  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<strong>

Maddie strutted over to the table kicking some files and paper off much to everyone's astonishment.

**If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell <strong>

Then Prussia, known as Gilbert, began to cheer along with some other nations, aka France and Spain.

**What... what... what... What the hell?**

She said as Alfred seeing the display began to try to get her off the table. Maddie, though, fought back and hit him over the head.

**So what if I go out on a million dates**  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You never call or listen to me anyway<strong>  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>

Maddie rolled her eyes.

**I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

Maddie winked at Alfred and ran over to Netherlands taking his smoking pipe into her hands. She took and quick blow in and release a big puff of smoke out. Netherlands smirked. Boy, did she look hot? Netherlands would agree completely.

**You're on your knees**  
><strong>Begging please<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me<strong>  
><strong>But honestly<strong>  
><strong>I just need to be a little crazy<strong>

Maddie ran off from where Netherlands sat and rested her head on Latvia's shoulder. She sung before ruffling his hair and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The small boy blushed but was immediately terrified by Russia's jealous glare.

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell**  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<strong>  
><strong>If you love me, if you hate me<strong>  
><strong>You can save me, baby, baby<strong>  
><strong>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<strong>

Maddie sang jumping back and danced her way around kicking papers, files, and nearly everything in her way off the desk. Sending some winks to practically every male nation excluding her dear brother.

**La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
>La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... <strong>

Madeline walked over and situated herself in front of Prussia crossing her legs but due to her short skirt torturing him with an almost view of her panties.

**You say that I'm messing with your head**  
><strong>Boy, I like messing in your bed<strong>

She sang as Prussia blushed.

**Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed <strong>

With a last wink she was up on the table once more.

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)**  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)<strong>  
><strong>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell<strong>  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)<strong>

Maddie sang loudly at the top of her voice jumping off the table.

**If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
>You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me)<br>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell **

She did a few twirls and reached the door. Slowly opening it just enough for her to slip out she continued.

**La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la**

And with that she disappeared through the doors.

The nations sat there completely confused. There paperwork was everywhere the meeting was interrupted by Canada. Though some couldn't argue they really enjoyed the show. There weren't gonna forget her any time soon…or really they weren't gonna forget her at all. If that was the real Canada they wouldn't mind having to remember her name.

Silently Prussia, Netherlands, Russia, and France excused themselves from the room and practically killed each other trying to go through the door at the same time.

Let's just say that after getting an earful from America neither of them would have thought Madeline Williams, aka Canada, of all people was a screamer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! I mention my fave couples with Canada! Aka RusCan, PruCan, AmeCan, and NethCan and a bit of Franada!<strong>

**I have no idead why i wrote this...**

**PLease Review though!**


End file.
